I'm head over heels
by Eraman
Summary: title suck but had no inspiration  Ad gets the chance to play the hero and tell his lover what he feels, again. Sequal to Stand with you on a mountain  You don't have to read that one to get this one  and rated for safety.


**For CettielovesTugger's Admetus contest. You don't have to read 'Stand with you on a mountain' to get this but it is kinda a follow up to it. And I apologize for faul langauge from certain cats.**

* * *

><p>Asp and Ad were walking into the yard together after a hunt; the kittens had stopped bothering Asp about not dancing at the ball when they found out Asp's leg had been badly injured when he was younger so he couldn't dance anymore. Etcetera and Pouncival had been really lovingly to him. Whenever she saw him Etcetera would bound over and hug him before running off and Pouncival asked for forgiveness for all stupid pranks. Asp knew he should be a bit upset about them just acting like they loved him after hearing the truth behind why he never danced but he couldn't find it within him.<p>

"Hey Ad", he said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear something?"

Ad and Asp listened but couldn't hear anything.

"That's not good", Ad grumbled. Growing up on the streets more or less he knew that quiet meant that something was wrong. He grabbed his lover's arm and pulled him to the nearest junk pile. They started to dig through it and soon came face to face with a horrible sight. The Jellicles were all huddled together near TSE 1. Skimbleshanks, Mungojerrie, Plato, Mistofelees and Coricopat were protecting the queens and kittens, Tumble, Quaxo and Pouncival stood just behind them with Bomba, Cassandra, Exotica and Rumpleteazer. Macavity and his henchcats stood in front of them.

"Where's Munk and Lonz", Asp whispered.

"I don't know", Ad mumbled.

"Now give up and give me all your queens", Macavity said smirking. "I need new toys."

"Nevah!" Mungo yelled but was held back Plato.

"Oh and what will you do to stop me?"

"Oi'm gonna rip your throa' open!"

"You? I don't think so Mungojerrie. If they couldn't", he nodded to the side and Ad heard Asp gasp beside him. "How can you?"

"Oh no", Asp whispered and Ad closed his eyes and swore. Alonzo and Munk were lying on the ground. Munk was lying near a trashcan, bruised and cut so bad and he was so bloody his fur was barely visible. Alonzo was lying face down, hind legs bent in an unnatural angle, cut and bloody and he was reaching out his paw to Munk, but had only reached his arm.

From their place neither Ad nor Asp could see if the two protectors were even alive. Ad looked around thinking of what to do. His eyes scanned the junk piles above Macavity and he saw two trashcans on top of two different piles. He remembered Jelly scolding humans, not that they could hear or understand it, about how irresponsible and dangerous it was to pile the junk like that. He also noticed a roll of fishing line beside the two of them. Ad looked at the items and got an idea.

"Asp", he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I got an idea."

"What?"

"You see this fishing line", he asked as he took it.

"Yeah…"

"Do you think you can sneak up to that trashcan", he asked and pointed at one. "tie the line to the handle , sneak over and tie the rope to the other one?"

"Yeah I think so", Asp took the line. "Why?"

"After that I want you to push one of them down. It will pull the other with it… onto Mac's henchcats and himself too if I can fix that."

"Oh yeah that could… hey wait a minute what do you mean fix that?"

"While you are doing your part I will distract the henchcats and Macavity."

"No. No you are not gonna fight them alone!"

"I won't be alone, you'll be there with me and I don't see a reason to keep the other guys back when we attack."

"No I won't allow it."

"Why?"

"Because it's too dangerous Ad!" Asp glared at him. "You will get hurt!"

"No I won't."

"Ad Lonz _and_ Munk couldn't take him at the ball, both got injured and then we all jumped in and we still couldn't get him!"

"He cheated."

"Ad please don't do it I don't want to lose you."

Ad smiled and put his paw on Asp's neck and pulled him closer so their foreheads were touching.

"You won't dearest love of mine", he said gently. "But only we can save the others."

"But-"

"They need us Asp", Admetus said. "Please."

Asp took a shuddering breath and then sighed.

"Fine", he said. "But if you die I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way", Ad said and Asp hurried off soundlessly. Ad saw Macavity move towards Skimble, dead set on killing the older tom.

"Don't you dare touch them you big filthy bitch!" Ad yelled jumping onto the junk pile behind Macavity. Macavity sighed.

"What is it with you Jellicles and insults", he asked and turned to Ad. "You always insult your opponents before your death. Look at those two", he nodded at Munk and Alonzo. "Before I did that to Munkustrap he called me a psychotic asshole not fit to walk this earth other than as pollicle shit."

"A true statement", Ad said and the henchcats hissed at him. "Hiss on you too."

"And Alonzo then told me I was lower than the dirt humans walk on and pollicles make their toilet on. Munkustrap laughed and told me he would spit in my face because it would maybe make me cleaner and less of a bastard. He also told me that when I die he will gladly dance on my grave."

Ad's eyes widened. "Never knew the two of them could be so morbid…"

"Mum is what Lonz and Munk said appropriate", Victoria asked Jenny.

"No absolutely not", Jenny said. "Under normal circumstances but that sad excuse for a cat deserves every insult thrown at him."

"Aw Jenny that hurt", Macavity said.

"Oh go and suck on an electrical wire or lick pollicle butt." Everyone gaped at the older queen. "What I've been young too thank you very much."

"When was that", Macavity snarled. "The Middle Ages?"

He didn't get any further because Admetus attacked him then and they started to fight furiously. Skimble let the other toms attack the henchcats too and the fight was in a full blow.

* * *

><p>"Stupid idiot", Asp growled as he tied to line to the last trashcan. He saw Coricopat look at him and focused his thoughts on the plan Ad had made and prayed that Cori would pick up on it. Cori seemed to do so because somehow, Everlasting cat only knows how, he talked Quaxo, Tumble, Pouncival, the queens and the princesses into get into hiding. Asp saw the Jellicle toms ears twitch as the picked up on Cori's mental message and he saw them all move so that the henchcats were closest to the TSE 1. Asp got behind the trashcan and started to push on it. Then he heard a sound that made his heart stop. He looked behind the trashcan and saw Ad lying on the ground, Macavity biting into his neck. Macavity was not near his henchcats.<p>

"You will die today Admetus", he said. "Just like your useless little protectors."

"They aren't useless", Ad growled and kicked the ginger tom off of him. "Thanks to them you are weaker."

"Bah humbug!" Macavity roared and flew at Ad who brought his knee up at a very sensitive spot for Macavity. The ginger tom wailed in pain and Ad kicked him in the face as Macavity bent forward.

"Go Addie!" Pouncival cheered from somewhere but Ad was only focusing on getting Macavity to the right spot. He grabbed the ginger tom and threw him into the group of henchcats.

"Now Asp!" he yelled and Asp took a few steps back and rammed the trashcan full force… too much force. He followed it down. "NO!"

Ad ran towards his lover that was bouncing down the junk pile after the trashcan. Ad ignored the falling garbage and junk and bouncing trashcan. All he thought of was his lover. He jumped and grabbed Asp's arm, stopping him from falling down. He pressed them against the pile as the horribly loud noise was heard as the trashcans hit henchcats and Macavity. The evil cats ran after that and with a firm grip on Asp, Ad climbed down.

"You geniuses!" Plato yelled hugging them. "Awesome plan dudes!"

"It was all thanks to Ad", Asp said. "Uhm Ad you can let go of me now."

"No", Ad said grinning.

"Uh yes you do because we gotta help move Munk and Lonz to the medical den."

"Are they alright Jenny", Skimble called over.

"I would _not_ call it that", Jenny said. "They are alive but that useless piece of pollicle shit did a bad number of them… damn it." Everyone stared at her again. "Stop doing that damn it and come and help me move them for EC's sake!"

Jerrie, Plato, Cori and Skimble hurried over. Asp made to move but Ad refused to let him go. Jelly smiled at them and ushered the kittens and queens in another direction to fix up and then rest.

* * *

><p>The two toms were alone when Ad finally broke down and he started to sink to the ground, not letting go of his lover.<p>

"Ack Ad you're choking me", Asp gagged as he tried to hold them both up… failing and they both fell. Ad was lying on his back with Asp on top of him, but he was still hugging the smaller tom closer. Asp sighed.

"Why are you clinging to me", he asked.

"…" Ad mumbled into Asp's neck.

"Huh?"

"…"

"Ad I can't hear you." He was answered with a sniffle. "AD!" Asp managed to turn around so they were face to face. "What's wrong love?" He gently caressed Ad's face. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were gonna die", Ad mumbled. "And it would've been my fault."

"No."

"Yes it would."

"No, it would've only been my fault… mine and gravity."

"But it was my plan."

"So? I went with it didn't I? Everyone survived."

"Munk and Lonz…"

"You heard Jenny they are alive."

"But hurt."

"So? We got you to defend us until they are both back again. You know them. They bounce back like rubber balls."

"I can't defend us."

"Of course you can."

"No."

"Ad", Asp took his lover's face between his paws and looked him straight in the eye. "Never ever say that again. You are one of the strongest toms in the yard. The only ones stronger are Munk and Lonzo but that's because they are working out geeks."

"They must stay fit to protect us…"

"So you stay fit too."

"But I-"

"Are strong enough."

"No."

"Stop saying that!"

"I'm not strong enough… not without you."

"Huh?"

Ad sat up, making Asp do the same as he did. They were still facing each other, Asp having his legs wrapped around Ad's waist. Ad caressed his cheek and started singing gently:

**_Your strength is so hard to find  
><em>****_I feel so much stronger now  
><em>****_the feeling's alright  
><em>****_Your words make me whole again  
><em>****_Those eyes cannot ever lie  
><em>****_you're so divine_** – He hugged Asp close to him.****

**_I'm not ever alone  
><em>****_You're not ever alone_******

**_I'm head over heels goddess of mine_** – Asp spluttered something Ad couldn't quite hear at the goddess part.  
><strong><em>Your curls touching my face and now I can fly<br>_****_You brought my life back  
><em>****_the glory you found  
><em>****_I'm in deep debt, without you I wouldn't survive_******

**_I'm not ever alone_** – Asp smiled at him.****

**_Your smile is heavenly  
><em>****_I don't deserve all the love that you're giving to me  
><em>****_Your touch makes it hard to breathe  
><em>****_the shiver's around me now, you're so fine_******

**_I'm head over heels goddess of mine_** – Ad got up pulling Asp with him hugging him close.  
><strong><em>your curls touching my face and now I can fly<br>_****_You brought my life back  
><em>****_the glory you found  
><em>****_I'm in deep debt, without you I wouldn't survive  
><em>****_  
><em>****_The heart is pumping for my life  
><em>****_the mind is happy and I,_** - He looked into Asp's eyes.  
><strong><em>I will love you 'til the day I die<em>******

**_I'm head over heels goddess of mine  
><em>****_your curls touching my face and now I can fly  
><em>****_You brought my life back  
><em>****_the glory you found  
><em>****_I'm in deep debt, without you I wouldn't survive_** – Ad hugged his lover close to him and Asp leaned his head on his shoulder.****

**_I'm head over heels goddess of mine  
><em>****_your curls touching my face and now I can fly  
><em>****_You brought my life back  
><em>****_the glory you found  
><em>****_I'm in deep debt, without you I wouldn't survive_** – As he trailed off Asp chuckled.

"You do realize I wouldn't survive without your strength after my accident", he said gently.

"Yeah but…"

"And we have something to discuss I think", Asp backed away and crossed his arms looking slightly annoyed.

"What?" Ad asked innocently, knowing exactly what it was.

"How come you are referring to me as a _goddess_? Since when am I the queen in this relationship?"

"Well… you are smaller than me."

"But not smaller than the other toms", Asp growled.

"No but… well you're gentle and responsible, smart, witty, funny, elegant, good with kits, did I say responsible, kind, patient, logical, beautiful, sweet… I just described a queen Asp and you're just like that!"

"Oh you're gonna pay for that", Asp said and walked away.

"Asp?" No answer. "Aspie? Aw come on man don't be mad at me! Asp? ASPIE!" He ran after his lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Song is not mine it belongs to tAKiDA and the name is "Curley Sue"<strong>


End file.
